Rosario to Wait What?
by Valimesh
Summary: AU Moka was always alone what she wanted more than anything was a friend. Enter our hero will he be able to save Moka from being alone or will he simply drive her crazy with his antics. Rated M for language and possible lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Rosario to Wait What?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original works only any OCs that may appear later.

Howdy all I have been a member of the Fan fiction community for a around a year, and I have read many great stories that I would never have imagined before finding this site. I am planning this to be a short story that could change according to how well my creative juices start flowing. Lol this is my first attempt at actually writing a fan fiction I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Water… he could hear water lapping somewhere near him. He lay there trying to get his body working again; the last thing he could remember was an explosion and being tossed around. His arm felt like lead as he brought his hand to his face and scrubbed at his eyes trying to clear the fog from them and his mind. As he lowered his arm, the first thing he saw was the blood red sky it was then he realized he was lying on the shore in the water he had heard earlier.

_Man what a mess and what had caused that strange black explosion? Also where is everyone else? _As far as he could tell there was no one else in the area. Slowly he got to his feet and took note of his surroundings. He stretched his neck and back, looking up towards the red colored sky.

He hiked up the shore slowly, with his muscles complaining. As he topped the rise from the beach, he spotted an odd looking scarecrow with a witch's hat on its head, and a clipboard hanging from its neck. Shrugging, as he looked around he saw a cave, with nothing better to do he walked over to the cave entrance. _Hmmm.., no, not a cave_ _but_ _a tunnel_. Yawning from fatigue he started walking away from the tunnel into the dead woods, filled with skeletal trees. He could see buildings farther off into the distance, but with the meager amount of energy he had left he needed a place to rest. Looking around a bit he found a pile of dead leaves and collapsed into them face first.

He awoke to a pale grey sky. Sitting up he yawned allowing his fangs to protrude outwards. He realized he felt better than he had last night. Standing up and checking his body he found most of his wounds had healed. Glancing around he decided that he may as well head toward the creepy looking buildings. He started in that direction when his ears started twitching he could hear a squeaking sound coming his way. Turning towards the squeaking, he could tell it was coming from a darker area of the woods. Lowering his stance he got ready to face whatever was coming his way. The sound continued getting louder until the source of it finally burst through the bushes. He almost laughed out loud at his preparations here he was ready for a fight and it was just some girl with pink hair on a bike… wait pink hair? He started to smoothly side step the bike. What he didn't count on was the girl's reflexes. Having seen that he was in her path she started leaning to the right to miss him, until he stepped right back into her path…..Crash!

Moka was panicking she had just ran someone over with her bike. _Oh why did he have to step right back in front of me? Did he want me to hit him, crap is he ok?_ Turning she found the boy sitting on his butt chuckling with his hand behind his head.

"Sorry about that, looks like we both tried to move the same way to avoid hitting each other" he said with a smile.

She noticed a small trickle of blood alongside his left eye. "You're hurt" she said pulling out her handkerchief as she moved in to dab at his eye. She caught the scent of his blood it smelled so warm, almost hot, the scent parched her.

For his part the boy was embarrassed, at least she didn't look hurt. Then he noticed she had stopped moving toward him and she was simply frozen looking at him with glassy eyes. "Oh Damn are you ok?" he asked. He moved to help her. She did not respond, as he looked her over he realized that all in all she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, with pink hair and emerald green eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she almost collapsed on top of him.

"You smell so good" Moka murmured as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt a small shudder run through her. So close, the scent was right next to her as she fell forward. That did it, whatever self control she had shattered. She leaned forward slightly and sank her fangs into his neck. Her eyes snapped open suddenly fully awake. His blood which felt like liquid fire ran over her tongue. When she swallowed the first mouth full it was like she was standing in the middle of a wildfire by the second mouth full she had become the fire.

He wasn't sure what to do. She had fallen into his arms. He felt a small pinch along his neck followed by what felt like her sucking on him. She stiffened up almost turning to stone. Placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, he gently pushed her back, as he did her face came back into his field of vision. He noticed her fangs with a small amount of blood still on them. She was trembling in his grip "are you alright?" he asked her. Still not sure of what was going on, _hmm… strange, I would have sworn her eyes were green before, now they are more of a blend of emerald green and crimson red._

Addled, Moka was unsure what hit her. She had always drank blood from transfusion packs before but no blood had ever made her feel like this. She was ALIVE the Rosario be damned. Pure power flowed in her veins as the blood worked its way into her system. Moka felt her heart stutter and skip till it found an even rhythm again. Trembling with pleasure she slowly licked the remaining blood from her fangs. Ever so slowly her eyes regained their focus and she found herself looking into the deepest onyx eyes she had ever seen. _Who did they belong to_? She wondered still coming down from the high she had gotten from the blood. As the boy helped her sit back up on her heels, she noticed his hair "Oh my God you have pink hair!" she said without thinking.

He flinched violently, here he was trying to be nice and she had to go and insult his hair. "Hey no reason to be rude about my hair!" He said with an indignant huff "Here I was worried about you and you were just spacing out because I have pink hair? You really don't have much room to talk since yours is almost the same color."

"I'm sorry" Moka said with a small blush gracing her cheeks. "I didn't mean to be insulting I was just so surprised, I have never seen anyone with hair the same color as mine before." Then Moka's blush deepened from a small to very large, starting around her neck line and running all the way to her ears. "Eep Oh I am so sorry first I ran over you, then I drank your blood without asking, can you please forgive me I am so sorry?"

"Drank my blood? Oh is that the pinch I felt on my neck? Meh no harm done." He said with a shrug and a cheesy grin a fang poking out from under his upper lip.

Moka blinked _no harm done_ she thought, _how can he just forgive me for what I did? Wait a minute does he have fangs? Ohmygod please tell me I did not just drink another vampire's blood. _ "Excuse me I am sorry for the late introduction what with drinking your blood and all, my name is Moka, Moka Akashiya and as you may have already guessed I am a vampire."

He Blinked _Moka Akawhata what kind of name is that? _Then he realized that she was sitting there patiently waiting, on him to introduce himself. "Oh nice to meetcha." He said with another cheesy grin "My name is Natsu Dragneel and I am a Dragon slayer."

"Dra Dra Dra DRAGON Slayer are you saying that you are a monster hunter?" Moka asked with concern in her eyes, the last thing she wanted was to cross paths with some monster hunter trying to make a name for them self. _But wait that didn't explain the fangs he had did it? Hmmm something is not right here_ she thought.

"Monster hunter naw nothing like that." Natsu replied waving his hand in front of his face. "Dragon slayer means I was trained by a dragon. To be able to fight and defeat any dragons I came across that were trying to cause people trouble. As for monster hunting I never met a monster." _Demons, evil wizards, and their creations by the dozen but never what I would call a true monster_ he thought.

Moka studied the odd young man he seems honest and friendly enough. _Wait did he just say he had never meet a monster then what does he think I am?_ "Umm excuse me but you said you have never met a monster, but I am a vampire and we have just introduced ourselves so how can you still say that?"

Natsu scratch the back of his head while thinking. "Let's see I guess I can still say it because you are not a monster. Yes you maybe a vampire but you seem nice enough. What I consider to be monsters are those people or beings that want to bring pain and destruction to everything and everyone around them. You are the nice girl that accidently ran over me with her bike." Natsu said with a big smile.

Moka gasped as she felt her heart give a small lurch. _He doesn't think of me as a monster because I am nice? What an odd way of looking at thing. First I ran him over with my bike and then, I drank his blood without asking but he still thinks I am nice_ she thought with a blush. "Thank you for that Dragneel-san" she said with a smile.

Natsu looked at her with a small frown _Dragneel-san who is that? Oh wait she is talking about me._ He waved his hand in front of his face again "please just call me Natsu, oh and would you happen to be able to tell me the way to get back to Magnolia?"

_Magnolia_ Moka thought hmm "is that an American town?"

"American what's that?" Natsu asked "Is that a place or something?"

"Umm yes America is a country, where on earth are you from if you don't know that?" Moka answered.

Natsu's grin widened and he started to chuckle which quickly became a full blown fit of laughter. "Sorry I don't mean to laugh at you but I think you mean earthland not just earth. I have never heard of the country America, but the country I come from is called Fiore."

Moka frowned at him with a sharp look "I am sorry Natsu but I do mean earth, not earthland. I have never heard of a country called Fiore before. Right now we are in the country of Japan. Just how did you get here?"

_Japan hmm sounds almost like something to eat. _He was seriously starting to wonder if this girl was sane or not. "Let's see some of my guild mates and I were fighting with a dark guild. I was squaring off against some joker that called himself a dimensional mage, whatever that is supposed to mean."

"Guild mates, what kind of a guild are you talking about Natsu?" Moka asked.

"Duh a wizards guild, what other kind would be fighting a dark guild?" He replied as if she had asked the stupidest question she could have.

"I am sorry Natsu but there are no wizard guilds on this world. Not only that but normal humans do not even believe in magic." Moka said with a small sad frown.

Natsu blinked several time as he took in what Moka had just told him. _Hmm it seems I really am in a different world. Well I have been to Edolas so maybe this is another parallel world._ _Ok first thing I need to do is talk to someone who might be able to tell me more, about what a dimensional mage might be._ "Excuse me Moka who around here would know the most about magic?"

Moka pursed her lips as she thought. "I guess the headmaster of the school would know the most. Would you like me to take you to his office?" she offered with a smile.

Natsu nodded getting to his feet and offering her a hand, Moka accepted his help up with a small blush. Then she noticed his neck and the scar on the right side, but the thing that stood out was the maroon tattoo he had on his right shoulder. It looked like some kind of weird bird thing "excuse me Natsu but what is that tattoo of on your arm?"

Natsu looked at her and grinned. "Oh that not a tattoo it's a guild mark everyone in my guild has them."

Moka shook her head _so his guild brands its members? What kind of a place did he come from? Then again it couldn't be all bad, not with as him being so sweet. _Just as Moka finished that thought she realized what she was thinking and started blushing deeply again. Then she saw Natsu watching her.

"Are you sure you're ok Moka? Your face is awfully red." Natsu asked his brow furrowing and a concerned look on his face.

"I am just fine Natsu." Moka said her blushed becoming even more pronounced. "Let's go see the headmaster and find out if he knows anything that might be of use."

Mean while back on earthland

The mage groaned, his head was splitting and most of his ribs were broken. _Damn Natsu Dragneel, it is his fault that I am in this shape._ Marten was a dimensional mage and he had the misfortune to have squared off against Natsu. Now he was trying to crawl away before the remaining fairy tail members caught him. Marten was about two paces away from the door, when a sword suddenly slammed into the floor in front of him. "Where the hell is Natsu?" Erza roared at him.

Marten slowly and painfully started to turn and face the enraged Erza. However she was not in a waiting mood, she reached down and grabbed the mage by his cloak and roughly yanked him to his feet and spun him to face her.

Marten retched at the rough treatment and almost pissed himself. With a slow deliberate chuckle he told her "I have no clue where your little salamander is, Erza."

A vein popped out on Erza's forehead she tightened her grip and leaned in toward Marten "you had better pray that you are lying to me, because I will find out everything you know."

Looking into her eyes Marten saw the rage and pain contained within. Along with her resolve, it was then he lost the war with his bladder and promptly pissed himself. "Please Miss Scarlet I am telling you the truth" he whimpered. "Dragneel attacked me while I was in the middle of casting a dimensional portal, to the other side of Earthland. He punched me through the forming portal and it exploded, the portal at that point was literally a path to anywhere. So there is no way to tell where he ended up."

Erza raised her sword and smashed the hilt into Marten's head knocking him out. She then looked over to where Happy was laying using Natsu's scarf as a pillow. The little guy had been knocked out early on in the fight; he was going to be inconsolable when he woke up. Lowering her head Erza rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Natsu you idiot, you had best find your way back to us." Turning on her heel she drug Marten behind her as she went to find the rest of the group, and let them know what had happened.

WHAT? Lucy and Grey cried out together as Erza relayed the news to them. "It's true the idiot has really done it this time, however our job here is done. Grey please go retrieve Happy and we will start back to the guild. I am bringing this one (pointing to Marten) with us to see the master maybe he can figure out something to do about this."

A/N

Ok that's the first chapter let me know what you think I appreciate anyone taking the time to review, constructive criticism is welcome lol I know I am far from perfect but I would like to tell my story so if you see something I can do to improve please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario to Wait What?

Chapter 2

Hi all and thank you to all those folks that have Faved/followed the story. Now without any further delay back to our pink haired duo.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original works only any OCs that may appear later.

Natsu looked around as they walked toward the creepy buildings "Hey Moka I've got a question for you what is this place it looks like someone made it for all the monsters out of ghost stories to be at home here".

Moka giggled "Nice Natsu you got it right in one guess".

Natsu stopped and really looked around "Ok now I am confused what do you mean I got it right?"

Moka smiled a bit more "I mean this is Yokai Academy a school for monsters. All the students here are non-human and this school is the place that teaches them to fit in with the normal humans." Natsu was thinking at least Moka hoped that is what his look was, she had to repress a chuckle. The expression really did not fit his face.

"So you are considered a non-human then Moka?"

At this Moka nodded "as I have said I am a vampire and as such I would be what is called on this world a monster."

"So just because you are a vampire people consider you to be a monster?"

Moka nodded again then she started backing up quickly _what in the hell is happening to Natsu _she thought in alarmhis arms were on fire all the way up to the elbow_. _"OH MY GOD NATSU! Are you OK?" Moka asked just as Natsu started to rant.

"WHAT the Hell! Are the People on this world all dumb asses? Calling someone a monster just because they are different." The more he thought on it the madder he got at the idea, and the madder he got the hotter his fire burned. Flames now covered him up to the shoulders and were working their way up the sides of this head.

Moka took another step back as the temperature continued to climb, she was scared but she was not sure if it was for Natsu or because of Natsu. Just then she remembered what Natsu had said was his opinion of a monster, and it hit her just how different his idea was from most peoples. With that being the case people must have been calling him a monster all his life because of his magic. Which was very impressive since it was enough to rattle even an S class vampire.

_How could people be so damn blind calling a sweet person like Moka a monster, ha they were clueless?_ A cold grin spread across Natsu's face. _If they think she is a monster wait till they get a load of me._ That was when he finally heard Moka calling his name. "Wait did you say something Moka?"

Moka sighed "I asked you to please calm down a bit the trees are starting to smoke and I don't think we want to woods catching on fire while we are in the middle of it."

Natsu blinked a couple of times then looked around; sure enough the trees were starting to smoke a bit near him. Taking a few calming breaths Natsu extinguished his flames and turned to Moka. "Sorry about that I just can't stand that kind of thinking and it pisses me off for someone to look down on a friend of mine."

Now it was Moka's turn to blink and blush "Excuse me Natsu but did you just call me your friend?"

Natsu looked at the brightly blushing Moka, and gave her one of his cheesy smiles "that right I did, I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just when I met someone as sweet as you are and we seem to get along well so, I naturally think of you as a friend. I hope I didn't offend you with that Moka".

"No you didn't Natsu; it's just that you are the very first person to say that they were my friend." Moka said with a bright blush and happy tears in the corners of her eyes.

Natsu looked on as the beautiful pink haired girl stood there, shedding happy tears "Guess I was right, this world is full of dumb asses. It has to be for no one to have ever told a person as nice as you are that they were your friend". He said with a sigh.

Both of the teens were embarrassed by what they were talking about and walked on in silence for a while. They entered the main building and made their way up to the headmaster's office. Moka knocked on the door and heard from with "Yes who is it?"

"It's Moka Akashiya Sir, and I have someone who would like to speak with you." The door opened seemingly of its own volition as they walked inside.

Natsu saw the headmaster for the first time, "Whoa that is so cool how do you get your eyes to glow like that mister?" He asked while running past Moka, to the front of the headmaster's desk.

"Natsu don't be rude, this is the man that might be able to answer your questions."

"Sorry about that, I just never saw anyone's eyes glow that color before." He said with a sheepish grin.

The Headmaster chuckled as he watched Natsu's antics "So Moka how is your father and who is this young man you have brought to me?"

"My father is well sir, and as for who Natsu is that is kind of a mystery. He told me that he comes from a world called earthland, and that the last thing he remembers was fighting someone who claimed to be a dimensional mage. The next thing he remembers is waking up here."

The headmaster's eyes narrowed as he looked Natsu over, "is what Moka said correct? Natsu I believe she called you".

Natsu Smiled and Nodded "Yup that is pretty much it, I am part of a wizard's guild and we were fighting with a dark guild. I punched the dimensional mage right through some kind of swirly shield, he had put up in front of him. When I did it caused this strange black explosion, and next thing I knew I woke up here."

"Some kind of swirling shield you say? You also said you are from a wizard's guild. Natsu is there any way you could show me what this shield looked like?" the headmaster asked.

Natsu grimaced "I a Dragon slayer not an illusionist, but I can try to show you." Natsu concentrated and a small ball of fire formed in between his hands and slowly spread outward, till it looked like a worm hole made of fire. After a minute more work the fire changed color to look like a normal worm hole.

The headmaster had stood up from his chair as he watched Natsu work with the fire. _Oh my my my what a rare young mage Miss Akashiya has brought to me _"I see, what you are showing me Natsu is what we call a dimensional portal. If you punched him through that portal as he was making it the place you would end up, could only be described as random".

Natsu sighed "Damn so I did this to myself didn't I Mister?"

The headmaster nodded "I am afraid you did Natsu. At this time I have no clue on how to send you back. The only thing I can offer you is a place to stay in the boy's dorm, on the condition that you go to school here while I search for a way to send you back."

After a few blinks the headmasters words sank in and Natsu smiled "you are really going to help find me a way home, and give me a place to live?"

"Yes as long as you do as I asked, oh one other thing Natsu you would be considered a human would you not?" The headmaster asked with a small grin.

Natsu snorted "I am a human but most folks call me a monster because of my dragon slayer magic."

_Oh this is going to work out just fine_. "Well then welcome to Yokai academy Natsu I hope you stay here is a pleasant one, there is just one other thing I should probably mention. Since all the other students here are monsters, if they find out you are human they may try to attack you. If that happens you should be prepared to defend yourself. WHAT if I may ask is so funny Natsu?" The headmaster asked with a fair amount of irritation in his voice.

Natsu wiped a tear from his eye before answering the headmaster "Let me make sure I understand this, you just gave me permission to fight is that correct?"

The headmaster was slightly taken back by Natsu's smile "I guess I did but why are you so happy about the fact that some of the students may try to attack you?"

Rubbing his jaw from laughing so hard Natsu said "Because I am a dragon slayer, the fire dragon slayer to be exact. Dragons are very primal creatures, and we dragon slayers that were trained by them tend to pick up that trait. So when you tell me that I may be challenged by what this world calls monsters to a fight." The smile that split Natsu's face was almost demonic and his features had become more angular almost draconic "I'm all fired up!" He said in a voice containing a reptilian rasp.

Moka still wasn't sure what had just happened as she and Natsu left the Headmasters office. That had to have been one of the strangest conversations of all times. _Why was the headmaster so happy that Natsu was excited about attending our school? I just don't get it._ Looking over at Natsu he was walking along with a grin on his face as she lead him to the main school building and the class they would both be in starting today.

Natsu and Moka entered the classroom a few minutes after the bell had sounded. Upon seeing his new teacher Natsu's first thought was _wow I wish Happy was here to meet her._ He stood back and listened as Moka introduced herself to the class, so he would have some clue of what to do when it was his turn. As he walked into the room after Moka he tugged on the uniform that the headmaster had him put on, _the damn thing is uncomfortable._ As he made his introduction he looked out over the class, and was somewhat disappointed that everyone looked normal. Ms Nekonome instructed him to take the seat in front of Moka, which he did with a smile.

Ms Nekonome went on to explain the function of Yokai academy, as she did one of the other students Saizuo by name started ranting on about how any human caught on grounds should just be eaten. Along with how he had been smelling something human for a while now. This drew a snort from Natsu as he casually leaned over and sniffed Saizuo, then pulled back with a grimace on his face. "Wow well even a human would have to smell better than the stale lard scent you have."

The class immediately busts out in to laughter and Saizuo growled at Natsu "you looking for a fight Pinky?"

"Sure but only if it's a good one lard boy know where any real fighters are at?" This caused another round of laughs, Saizuo turned beet red and slammed his fist down on the desk. Just as he started to stand up Ms Nekonome call for quite in the classroom. Deciding that he would deal with the brat later Saizuo sat back down and the rest of the class went on without further interruption.

After classes had let out for the day Moka and Natsu were walking back to where he had washed up to see if anything might have been washed up with him. They had almost made it to the beach when they heard a shout behind them

"Hey Pinky I am going to kick your ass!"

Natsu turned and saw Saizuo following them. "I am right here lard head bring it."

Saizuo charged Natsu and tried to hit him with a haymaker which Natsu simply ducked under. Soon as the fist was passed over his head Natsu stopped Saizuo forward momentum with a brutal upper cut that lifted the boy clear off his feet, as Saizuo started to drop back to the ground Natsu followed up the first hit with a vicious elbow to the chest that put Saizuo on his ass.

"Something told me he would be a light weight" Natsu said with a smile as he turned back to Moka.

Moka was impressed in less than ten seconds Natsu had answered the challenge and defeated the issuer. As they turned and started back down toward the beach Natsu heard a ripping sound, he turned back in time to see Saizuo's upper body almost double in size and armor like plates form on his body.

Regaining his feet as he slipped into his monster form Saizuo roared at Natsu. "You little bitch now I am going to kill you."

Natsu's smile was disturbing to say the least; his face had taken on an almost draconic snout. "That's what I am talking about, show me whatcha got lard boy no more holding back." As he said this Natsu's fists started to flame.

Saizuo blinked _what the hell how does he have fire around his hand. _As he hesitated puzzled by this fact, Natsu made the first move. **Fire Dragons Iron Fist **he heard Natsu call out, the blow caught Saizuo in the chest and sent him rolling backwards as the pain blossomed in his sternum. Saizuo realized that he was in over his head _this guy is a monster!_

He came to a stop against a tree the impact of which knocked the air from his lungs, as he got to his feet he saw Natsu staring at him preparing to attack again. Knowing that he couldn't take many more hits like that he stretched his tongue out and grabbed Moka by the ankle, using it to drag her to him and holding her upside down in front of him as a shield. "Just stay back unless you want her to…"

Pain all consuming pain it felt as if he was in hell. Every part of his body was burning as he opened his eyes and as he looked up, he learned the meaning of the word fear. Saizuo wasn't sure what the thing standing over him was, but he knew it scared him to the very marrow of his bones.

Natsu saw Saizuo grab Moka with his tongue and heard him start to say something. That was as far as his mind functioned his friend was in danger. Flames filled his mind, they roared through his blood. _I will protect her._ The next thing he knew he was standing with his foot on Saizuo's chest growling down at him. "If you ever touch her again you won't live to regret it!" with a powerful flaming back hand Natsu knocked him out. Then he went to check on Moka.

Moka wasn't sure what had happened one moment she was watching the fight and then Saizuo grabbed her and pulled her to him, suddenly she was free and Natsu was threatening Saizuo and knocking him out.

As Natsu approached she felt herself tremble_. Gods what power the self proclaimed dragon slayer had_, just watching him fight made her crazy. It seemed almost like she could feel her primal self stir. Watching him walk toward her she felt almost like she was in a trance she could hear him asking if she was ok. Rather than respond she leaned forward almost as if fainting when he rushed to catch her, she sank her fangs into his neck. She could feel Natsu's arms holding her as she drank; dimly she realized she had not even fought against the urge to drink his blood. The Dragon slayers power was just so intoxicating as she drank from him. Once again she felt the fire of his blood fill her with power, and then it was almost as if she was falling asleep.

For his part Natsu thought Moka fainted, as he caught her he felt a pinch on his neck as Moka's fangs penetrated his skin. He gently held her as she drank. Moka kept herself against him for what seemed like forever to Natsu, and then he felt her ease up on his neck.

Natsu lifted Moka up; as she came back into his view Natsu was shocked. Moka had red eyes and silver hair as he looked at her she seemed to be asleep standing up. Her eyes were lowered and heavily lidded her tongue snaked out and licked the remaining blood from her lips as if enjoying every drop.

"Moka you ok?" Her eyes snapped up and looked him in the face. Natsu felt a shudder run through him the battle aura Moka was putting off would make even Erza shiver. It was enough to catch a dragon's attention, and that is just what it did. Natsu felt as if he was being drawn into her eyes as he stared at them.

Moka was slightly disoriented as she looked up at the pink haired man in front of her, what had ripped her from her slumber? She reached up to the Rosario on her neck and found it still attached further confusing her. Then she tasted the remains of his blood on her tongue.

This she remembered from this morning this taste has roused her almost to the point of waking up earlier. Finally getting her thoughts straight Moka separated herself from Natsu

"Thank you for catching me and for the blood, sorry about taking it without your permission" receiving no answer Moka glanced back to Natsu only to find him staring at her with open mouthed amazement. "WHAT? I said that I am sorry now stop standing there gaping at me like a fool!" Moka Huffed in mock irritation trying to hide her embarrassment.

Natsu shook himself "Sorry about that Moka you just surprised me as for the blood don't worry about it, to help a friend a little blood is no problem" as he said this Natsu stepped closer to Moka and deeply inhaled her scent "Ah Moka what changed with you, I can smell power flowing off you in waves."

"Natsu please step back this is my true form a vampire and it is not safe for you to be this close to me if you are I may not be able to stop myself from trying to drink your blood again." Moka narrowed her eyes as she heard Natsu chuckling "Just what is so funny Natsu?"

Shaking his head Natsu placed his hands on Moka's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes "Ya just don't get it do ya?" Moka found it very hard to respond he was right next to her and his scent was so intoxicating she could barely stand it

"Get what Natsu?" she asked with glassy eyes.

"I told you a few times now I will never let a friend down and if that means they need a little of my blood I don't mind so help yourself." As he finished saying this Natsu lowered his head next to her and tilted it to the side giving her free access to his neck. He chuckled again as he heard Moka moan softly when she bit his neck. Now that she had his permission Moka was drawing deeply on his blood, feeling the power flow throughout her body.

Once she sated her thirst she leaned back and looked at Natsu "What are you trying to do get me addicted to your blood?" She teased with a smile "Because you are doing a damn fine job if that is your intent".

Scrubbing the back of his head with his free hand Natsu grinned a fanged smile "I promise that was not what I was intending but if you do get hook it wouldn't be all bad at least I know I would have one more friend I could always find close to me."

Moka was about to reply when she heard/felt a scream that almost put her on her knees. At first she thought she was going crazy, because it almost seemed like the scream was from her Rosario. Looking over to Natsu as her eye filled with tears from the pain she saw him glaring at her Rosario.

Natsu had been enjoying his moment with Moka when her necklace started screaming. He jerked back and without thinking swatted the offending peace of jewelry away. The cross flew though the air and landed down on the beach. "Oh Damn I didn't mean to break your necklace Moka I'm sorry". As he apologized Natsu let go of Moka and started down to the beach to pick up her cross. He made it all of three steps when he felt it, Moka's power which he already found impressive was suddenly sky rocketing higher.

For her part Moka was at a lose. _First my Rosario screamed and then, Natsu slapped it away like a bug. _As she finished this thought she could feel the rest of her sealed power return. She relished the feel of being fully awake for the first time in years when she noticed Natsu staring at her again. "It's ok Natsu the cross is a seal that locks away most of my power, so that I can be around normal people without worrying about hurting them. I have to say this is the first time it has come off since I was sealed away years ago."

To Moka the look on Natsu's face was one of absolute disgust "You have to seal yourself and hide who you are just to be accepted by people?" Natsu asked.

"I might not have to but it makes it easier to get along with people if they are not intimidated by my aura."

"I don't like it" Natsu Growled "you should just be yourself and the people be damned if they don't like it." Moka shook her head the Dragon slayer was nothing if not direct. Then she saw a puzzled look on his face "Hey Moka why did your hair and eyes change colors when you drank my blood?"

Moka Sighed "I am not sure Natsu but it seems that for some reason my seal was affected by your blood and when I drank enough it gave me a limited release from the seal."

"So your seal acts as a limiter and a disguise both?" Natsu questioned

"Not a disguise but rather another me to hide behind. She is the complete opposite of me sweet, kind, and caring. All of the things I can't be as a vampire." Moka said with a frown and almost jumped out of her skin as she found Natsu in front of her again, with her cross in his hand.

"That's bull shit if I ever heard it another person? Sorry Moka there is only one you." Natsu said with a sad smile.

_Wait a minute what does he mean only one me, and why does he look sad?_

"Hmm I can see you do get what I am saying. You see Moka I can smell things better than anyone else since I am a dragon slayer, when your cross came off no even before that when your hair turned your scent never changed. What's more you magic aura didn't change, it simply got stronger and I can still smell how kind you are even from here".

Moka was stunned a human, her very first friend and even thought he didn't seem like much of a thinker he was very wise in his own way. He saw right through her seal and its function to what was hidden underneath it. The Rosario was like a mirror that brought all her kindness to the surface and suppressed her vampire instincts, but her pink haired self was still her. They were like sisters trapped in the same body but this thick headed dragon slayer refused to see the difference they were both Moka in his mind, and she could not thank him enough for telling her that.

Then she realized there was one more question left unanswered. "I understand what you are saying Natsu and its very sweet, while not completely correct it is still sweeter than anyone should be. But I have one more question for you why did you look so sad as you were telling me this?"

"Oh that's easy" Natsu said with another sad smile "I realized just how bad this world must be to force such a nice girl to have to hide away."

Moka felt tears pick the corners of her eyes _Damn it how can he just keep grabbing my heart strings like that._ "Natsu you need to be careful of what you say."

For his part Natsu looked confused "Why did I say something wrong?"

Moka shook her head "no as a matter of fact you said everything right and if you keep doing it I may have a hard time letting go of you when you have to return to your world."

Natsu grinned "no problems then my friends over there all have each other looks like I am all you have so I will at least stay with you till you make more friends you can trust." Natsu said with his signature cheesy grin.

_Damn it there he goes again_. she quickly snatched the rosary from his hand and put it back on her neck as the pink seeped back into her hair she gave him a sad smile of her own and said "Thanks Natsu and I will hold you to that."

A/N and that's a wrap I hope you all enjoyed the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario to Wait What?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original works only any OCs that may appear later.

Two weeks later Yokai Academy

As Natsu was walking down the path to the classrooms from the dorms he could hear the whispers of the other student around him. "Hey it's him the guy that stomped Saizuo" on one side "Damn isn't he the one everybody thinks is a dragon in human form?" from the other and "NATSU! Wait up" from behind him.

He turned around with his grin in place "Hi Ya Moka how ya doing today?"

Moka smiled at the cheerful Dragon slayer "I am doing well Natsu how are you adjusting to life in the dorms?"

Natsu chuckled "Meh it's not bad I sleep alright and no one bothers me"

Now it was Moka's turn to chuckle "well you did sort of destroy an Orc on the first day of school"

Natsu's brow crinkled in confusion "What is an orc and when did I destroy one?"

Moka's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh "Saizuo was an orc and you beat his head in like it was nothing."

Natsu's face brightened "Oh that pansy, wait is an orc suppose to be tough?"

"Well they are supposed to be good fighters and you demolished him in only a few seconds."

Natsu made an odd face "But he was a weakling if I wanted a good fight I would need to fight someone like you. Oh but without your rosary you are stronger without your seal."

Moka stopped dead in her tracks "Natsu are you saying that you want to fight me?"

Natsu looked over and saw Moka's shocked expression and quickly clarified "Not a real fight I guess you could say sparing. I'm sorry Moka its just when I find someone strong I can't help wanting to test my strength against theirs, and I must say I only know one other girl that can come close to the battle aura you present when you are unsealed."

Natsu was still looking at Moka with a nervous grin when she finally spoke "I see so I guess I should take this as a compliment then?"

Natsu's nervousness faded slightly as he said "I hope you will since that was how I intended it. Erza the girl I was referring to is a good friend and one of the main reasons I am as strong as I have become." Seeing Moka's confused look Natsu continued "you see I gained this strength in hopes of someday being able to beat her in a fight but as thing stand right now I am still playing catch up."

Moka felt a pang of jealousy "Thank you Natsu for the praise but I have a question this Erza you mentioned, just how good of a friend is she?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose as the acrid spiky scent hit it. He knew this smell it was jealousy but why was it coming from Moka when she was asking about Erza? Oh wait she didn't think… as he looked back at Moka he realized that yes she did think, that Erza might be more than a friend to him. Oh that was just too funny as he started chuckling the spikiness of the scent vanished and the acrid smell increased tenfold. AW CRAP! Now she was pissed. "Wait Moka calm down it's not what you think Erza is a childhood friend that I look at kind of as an older sister, and role model there is no reason for you to be Jealous of her."

Moka hissed in a silent rage and her eyes flashed from green to blood red "Jealous what in the seven hells would make you think I would be Jealous of anything you would do?" Moka growled as her vampire aura increased "You need to learn your place Natsu!"

Natsu while not the smartest person in the world knew he had messed up he had just pissed off a jealous girl. Never mind the fact that the girl had no reason to be jealous of his friends in the first place. Shit wait she did have a reason he had all these folks he counted as friends and she only had him damn it to hell, ok got to fix this quick. Natsu whipped around and picked Moka up bridal style and quickly jumped away from the school, and ran back to the cliffs near the beach. "Natsu put me down NOW!" Moka growled with a powerful killing intent behind the statement.

Natsu did as she asked and let her stand up, as she did he snatched her rosary off her choker. Moka blinked as her power flowed into her "N-A-T-S-U what are you playing at? First you piss off my outer self then you snatch her up and bring her out here to the cliffs. Then you release me WHY?"

Natsu shrugged "I know I pissed you off, even thought I didn't mean to I forgot that I am your first and only friend at this time. I am sorry that I forgot. As for why I unsealed you it's so that you could properly express your anger, seems like that would be hard to do that with the seal in place."

Moka studied him for a moment "I see so would you care to explain to me why you thought my outer self was jealous of the girl you were talking about?"

Natsu sighed "You seem to forget Hime, I can smell emotions and I know the scent of jealousy. When I smelled it at first I thought that there was no reason for it then as I said, I realized that I am your only friend it is only natural to be jealous and worried someone might take that away.

Moka froze up for a minute "wait Natsu why did you call me Hime?"

Natsu looked Moka dead in the eye and said "I said it because you insist on making a difference between your sealed and unsealed states. You are both Moka even if you don't want to admit it. However since you wish there to be a distinction I will call your outer self Moka and you I will call Hime because you have the bearing of nobility." Natsu said with a sincere look but then the mischief crept back into his eyes as he continued with a grin "Also you seem use to getting your way maybe even a little spoiled."

The small smile that had made its way on to Moka's lips disappeared in an instant, as her cheeks covered over with a dark blush and her anger came roaring back "You cocky little lizard I will show you spoiled." Moka screamed as a tick mark popped up on her forehead. Natsu's grin turned into a full blown smile as Moka launched her first kick his way, bringing his arm up he block the kick even as it scooted him a few inches to the side.

"Not bad Hime now show me whatcha got." Natsu quickly realized that while there was no deigning Moka's power but it was somewhat wild and untrained or at least not as refined as he thought it should be. The Power and the fighting style just did not quite fit together as smoothly as he thought they should. Dodging another kick that she followed up with a one two combo of punches Natsu grinned again "I think you have got rusty while you were sleeping Hime."

Moka Growled with annoyance, why couldn't she hit the dragon slayer? Was he just that quick or was he truly more skilled than she was? Concentrating on the training she had received she pulled back on her fighting style the wild blows becoming more controlled and powerful.

Several minutes passed as they fought Natsu was grinning like an idiot the entire time. Moka while extremely pissed off at first slowly started to enjoy the match now at least Natsu was having to block her blows rather than simply dodging or sidestepping them. Looking up she saw that Natsu was timing his steps and pulling her into a rhythm then it hit her_, the idiot is actually trying to pull out my full potential as a fighter._

Shaking her head at how foolish she was acting she started to chuckle. Hearing this Natsu looked into her eyes and the smile he gave made her heart lurch sideways.

_He cares he is doing this for my benefit trying to help me get over being angry, in addition he is also helping me improve my fighting style._ "Fine Natsu you win I can't stay angry when you have that childish smile on your face."

Natsu smile again "glad to see you are feeling better Hime."

Moka frowned a bit "Do you really have to call me that Natsu?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head and said "well I don't have to but seeing as how you want me to differentiate between the pink haired you and the silver haired you this is what I am willing to do."

Moka gave a small defeated smile _so this was his compromise huh well at least he was willing to meet her part of the way and he had just shown how much he cared and worried for his friends_. "Alright Natsu I guess we should start back now if we hurry we can get back in time for second period."

As Natsu walked over to her with her cross in his hand he said "in just a minute first I wanted to thank you for the work out and I hope we can work out like that more often. Second I think you deserve a little treat as thanks." Natsu reached out with the hand that held her rosary and put it on her shoulder and the other hand on the back of her head. Then he gave her a gentle smile and moved the hand from her shoulder to her back and softly pulled her to him. Using the hand on the back of her head he directed her to his neck. "It's ok Moka you're not alone anymore."

She had started to panic when he placed his hands on her then her heart almost broke as he called her by her proper name but what finally shattered the last of her defenses was his comment of your not alone any more.

To cover the sob that was about to escape her control she lowered her head and drank deeply. Reveling in the taste and power his blood contained, she drank till her head spun and he had to hold her upright.

Natsu was glad Moka was drinking and couldn't see his face. He was so torn this gentle sweet girl that had been so mistreated by this stupid world, and for some reason he could no longer stand to see her with that cold ass look on her face trying to hide her broken heart from a world that rejected her. He felt the need to protect her even more than he had any of his other friends.

As she went limp in his arms after her feast Natsu continued to hold her realizing that she had probably passed out from her emotions he continued to hold her as he felt his temper and magic flare. "I promise you Moka on my honor as a dragon slayer, you won't have to be alone any more this moronic world can wither away and rot for what they have done to you." He snarled quietly so as not to wake her.

Mean while Moka opened her eyes and looked around at the odd place she found herself in Darkness was all around her and the only light was source less illuminating an area about fifteen feet wide. Inside the light was the bed she had been sleeping on along with a desk and chair over to one side, the only other decoration was a floor length mirror.

As she stood up from the bed she felt something hit her foot, looking down she saw a small red stuff dragon that she must have been holding onto. She placed the dragon on the bed she had just got up from and almost as if called walked to the mirror. Looking at her reflection she was surprised to see her other self.

The pink haired Moka in the mirror smiling back at her while holding a small red stuffed dragon tightly in her arms, "Hi Ura-chan" her pink haired self said.

Blinking Moka smiled back and said "Omote How is it that we are both here in this place?"

Omote smiled and shrugged "I think it is because if his blood and the way he worries about us."

Ura-chan growled "damn how can one person come in and smash all the walls we have put up to protect ourselves so fast."

Omote giggled "you know as well as I do how pure his heart is we can taste it in his blood."

Ura-chan was about to respond when the darkness was suddenly filled with the soft glow of low burning flames a glow reflected in the eyes of the stuffed dragon in almost a snarl they heard his words carry to their inner world.

"I promise you Moka on my honor as a dragon slayer, you won't have to be alone any more this moronic world can wither away and rot for what they have done to you." Ura-chan shivered and looked around as she heard Omote speak

"Ura-chan the darkness, look at the darkness oh my God the darkness is burning."Ura-chan flinched as she watches the darkness flicker with flames then she noticed the bed and all the other furniture was slowly burning away with the darkness. Turning she looked over at Omote and saw her quickly step through the mirror into the room while still holding her dragon. Glancing at the bed as it started to burn Ura-chan quickly grabbed her dragon as well then stepped back next to Omote.

The flames continued to pulse till the color changed from orange to brilliant gold that had flashes of color forming through the flames. That was when Omote heard Ura-chan gasp.

"Look Look Omote it's a dragon and is that a little Natsu beside him?"

Omote whipped around and saw what looked like a young Natsu being lectured by a giant red bat winged dragon looking at her hands she saw the dragon was identical to the stuffed one she held in her hands. As they continued to watch they heard Igneel training Natsu. Turning slightly she saw a town full of building and sunshine.

Reaching out she took Ura-chan's hand and started walking toward the town as they made their way through the town one building drew their attention a building with a sign like Natsu's guild mark above the building in bold words was the name Fairy Tail.

Gasping in surprise as they stood in front of the building they saw a young Natsu along with a dark haired youth and a red haired girl in armor of all things fighting in the street the images slowly changed and little by little the Natsu they saw became more like the Natsu they knew.

They watched him grow they saw the things he had done for his friends and his guild they came to understand just how vast his heart is to those close to him and how hard it must have been on him to see them in the state they were in.

"Ura-chan have you noticed the faint flames all around this place?" Omote asked.

Ura-chan nodded "yes and I think I understand what they are and why they are pulsing."

Omote gasped as she realized the flames were pulsing in an odd rhythm it took her a moment but then she also found she knew why. "We are in Natsu's heart carried here by the blood we drank aren't we?"

Ura-chan nodded again "yes we are" she said as her voice cracked.

Omote turned and was shocked to see Ura-chan crying. "What's the matter Ura-chan why are you crying?"

Ura-chan wiped her eyes and turned to Omote "Don't you see what that proud brave fool has done? His blood and his heart have burned away the darkness we kept ourselves hidden in and replaced it with his light."

Omote brought her hand to her mouth with a gasp as tears started to spill from her eyes as well while she had not been locked in the dark as much as Ura-chan she had still felt its cutting loneliness.

"What kind of heart does it take to burn away a vampire's darkness?" the both jumped slightly as they found they had spoken at the same time with the same thought.

Omote chuckled "maybe he is right and there is only one heart and mind between us."

Ura-chan shook her head "once I thought I knew all the answers but now looking at all this I am not so sure."

As the events had played out they had made their way in the guild hall and were standing on the second floor looking out over fairy tail. Even if they were a pair of ghost in this place at least it was a place of light and happiness.

Ura-chan started to feel very sleepy "Omote looks like he hasn't replace the rosary yet and it feels like I am waking up."

Omote nodded "I am a bit jealous that you get to see him first after he has done this for us please make sure to replace the rosary sometime so I get to thank him as well."

"I will" Ura-chan nodded as she faded from sight.

Omote sighed "I wonder how long I will get to stay in this place of light Natsu has brought me to instead of having to return to the darkness?"

A gentle chuckle sounded from behind her "why my dear if Natsu has brought you here to Fairy Tail you can stay as long as you like." Moka's breath seemed to turn to ice in her lungs and her heart froze over for a second as she slowly turned to see a short white haired man with a smile on his face.

"I am master Makarov the head of the Fairy Tail guild now if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you perhaps tell me who you are? Where my wayward dragon slayer has gotten off to and how he managed to send you here?"

A/N

And that's chapter three I truly hope you all have enjoyed it. Thanks to all the kind folks that have marked this story with a favorite or a follow, and I would greatly enjoy having some feedback on what you all think. Feel free to PM me with any comments if you don't feel like reviewing.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario to Wait What?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original works only any OCs that may appear later.

Earthland

Master Makarov was returning from a magic council meeting when he suddenly and clearly felt the presence of Natsu. Looking around he noticed a pair of twin ghost fire outlines working their way through town, studding the pair he realized the ghost fire was actually Natsu's fire although in a form he had never seen before.

Shaking his head Makarov thought perhaps he had too much to drink until he remembered he hadn't been drinking yet. "Damn I was hoping I was seeing thing but this is Natsu's work" he sighed as he followed the pair. To his surprise the pair walked straight to Fairy Tail focusing his attention on them he could hear them speaking faintly.

As he listened to them and followed them through the guild he thought his old heart would break from hearing what his brat had done for the pair, but it was the dual whisper of Natsu burning away the darkness in their hearts that choked him up so badly.

He sighed wishing he could help the pair out for Natsu. He was surprised again when he heard the one called Ura-chan say she was waking up. What happened next could only be termed as an idiot's miracle somehow as one of the figures faded out the other one faded in the flat fire figure took on depth and dimension.

Suddenly standing in front of Makarov was a beautiful pink haired girl wondering out loud to herself how long she would be able to stay in this place of light Natsu had sent her to before she was banished to the darkness again.

Chuckling softly to himself he thought _Natsu my boy a dragons body could not hold that heart of your._ Then he turned to the girl and saw her jump as he responded to her question "why my dear if Natsu has brought you here to Fairy Tail you can stay as long as you like." As he watched he saw the girl's emotions run through everything from fear to hope and finally elation.

"I am master Makarov the head of the Fairy Tail guild now if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you perhaps tell me who you are? Where my wayward dragon slayer has gotten off to and how he managed to send you here?"

Moka looked at Master Makarov with tears of happiness trickling from her eyes "your Natsu's guild masters aren't you're the one that took care of him?"

Makarov Smiled "My dear I am not sure if I took care of him or if it was him taking care of all of us." As he spoke Makarov gestured over the guild. Turning around Moka saw that the guild was full of people all of whom were staring in her direction. Makarov mounted the banister and held his hands up for quite "Alright Brats even though he is MIA Natsu has still managed to send us a new member for the Fairy Tail family I expect you all to make her welcome." As he motioned Moka stepped up to the rail and the guild erupted in cheer.

That did it she couldn't hold it in any longer the trickle became a floor as all the sorrow and heart break she had kept contained so long was finally let out.

She heard the Master comforting her and other voices joining him looking up she saw a pretty girl with long white hair and motherly eyes asking if she could get her anything. To the side she saw the red-haired girl holding back the crowd.

"Give her room people you can gawk at her later!" Erza said sternly.

_I can feel it they are all like Natsu they just met me and yet they care. It doesn't matter that I just arrived I am one of them._ Another shudder ran through her as she allowed the white haired girl to help her to her feet.

"Oh my what a cute dragon you have there" Mira said with a smile.

Looking down Moka realized she was still clutching the stuff dragon, seeing it filled her heart with warmth and gave her courage.

"So is your name Omote then?" Makarov asked with a gentle smile.

Moka blinked at him in confusion "No sir my name is Moka, Moka Akashiya."

Makarov accepted the answer and said "I see well then welcome to Fairy Tail Moka, I am sorry and I did not mean to eaves drop but I felt Natsu's mage around you and the one you called Ura-chan so I followed you through town."

Moka looked puzzled "what do you mean you felt Natsu's Magic around us?"

Makarov looked at Moka a minute more then said "when you and Ura-chan arrived here in Magnolia you were both cloaked in Natsu's Magic but I don't think it is a spell that he is even aware that he knows, but rather one that flows from his heart."

Moka hugged her stuff dragon a little tighter "Master Makarov if you will let me I would like to tell you a little about myself and what Natsu has done for me."

Makarov smiled "My dear I would like that very much however there is one small thing we must take care of first. Mira please come here and bring the guild stamp."

Yokai Academy

Natsu felt Moka stir in his arms. He grinned at her and said "Welcome back Mok-urk." His statement was cut off as Moka hugged him tightly without saying a word. Natsu put his arm around her and patted her back softly "Hey now what's wrong Moka why are you shaking?"

"Natsu what did you do? How did you change everything for me?" for his part Natsu looked completely confused.

"Umm what do you mean change everything?"

Moka looked up at him with tears pricking her eyes. "I mean just what I said. You changed everything for me. Natsu I heard your vow. How you said I would never have to be alone again."

Natsu's face turned beet red "I thought you had passed out. I didn't expect you to hear that. Aw man now I am really embarrassed." He said while refusing to meet her eyes.

"Natsu please don't be embarrassed you may not have wanted us to hear that but both sides of me did and the next thing we knew we were walking through a town!"

"Wait what a town? What do you mean and where were you two when you heard me make that vow?" he said as he finally turned and looked Moka in the eye.

"I think we were in the rosary at least that is where we started. While in the dark world of the rosary we heard you make your vow and then flames sprang up all around us. The flames burnt everything other than the two of us and these."

Looking down Natsu saw a tiny stuffed dragon as he started to say "Hey that's…"

Moka smiled "its Igneel isn't it?"

Natsu blinked at Moka looking confused. "When we were in the rosary after the fire started burning away the dark we saw Igneel teaching you Dragon Slayer magic. Next we saw a town and after walking through it we came to a large building that had the same mark over it as you have on your arm."

They smiled at each other and said together "Fairy Tail."

Natsu shook his head in disbelief "I'll be Damned, so what did you see at the guild?"

Moka gave him a small happy smile "we saw a younger you fighting with a dark haired boy I think he was called Gray, and we saw a red-headed girl break up the fight. We watched you grow from there and finally we realized you had somehow moved us from the rosary to your heart."

Natsu smiled sadly and said "I am sorry Moka but I don't know any magic that would do what you have described."

Moka shook her head "Natsu I don't think it was a magic spell but your vow that moved us.

Even if we are just ghost there at least it's a place of light so we no longer have to be in the darkness I cannot thank you enough for tha.." Moka stopped a look of wonder passing over her face as what felt like summer sunlight made flesh passed gently over her.

Shuddering she looked at Natsu and then down to her leg ever so slowly she pulled up the hem of her skirt and there on the outside of her right thigh they saw it appear a pink Fairy Tail guild emblem.

Moka was dumb struck as she looked up at Natsu and simply said "How?"

Natsu shook his head with a smile "I don't know but looks like the other part of you just joined my guild."

Earthland

Moka looked up at Mira with a smile as the Silver Fairy Tail emblem appeared on her outer right thigh. "Thank you Mira." Master Makarov said with a smile. "Now then I think you wanted to tell me about all that Natsu had done for you." Moka nodded and began to tell him the story of all Natsu had done for her since they had met.

"Simply amazing my dear" Makarov said while drying his eyes after hearing her story, "So am I to assume that we will be meeting this other you sometime in the future?" he asked.

"Yes I am actually surprise we have not traded places yet but then again Ura-chan spent much more time in the darkness than I did and I am sure she is thanking Natsu so you should met her anytime now."

Makarov smiled that fatherly smile at Moka "well when she gets here we will be waiting with open arms to make her welcome. Wont we brats?" the responding yes was much closer than she thought it would be. Moka blinked in surprise and looked around the second floor while she had been telling her story the floor had filled with people.

To her right sat Mira and Erza she recognized them from the vision she had seen of Natsu growing up to the left was Grey, Lisanna, along with a blonde hair girl. Behind Makarov sat more guild members but what surprised her most was the fact that most of them were crying. As she started to blush and lower her head she said "I am so sorr…"

That was as far as she got she felt someone put their hand under her chin and lifted. As her head came up she found herself face to face with Erza. "Stop don't apologize any more Moka. you are now a member of Fairy Tail and as such you have no reason to apologize. We are your family now and as Natsu another member of our family has vowed." 

While she was speaking Erza raised her right hand thumb out and index finger pointing up, this was quickly mimicked by the other guild members. "You will NEVER BE ALONE AGAIN!" Erza's Roar was answered with another roar of agreement from the guild. Moka was stunned they really were all like him.

Yokai Academy

Moka looked at Natsu as he chuckled "Natsu stop that don't laugh at me when I am not sure why you are laughing." Moka said with a pout.

Natsu's laughter died instantly and he felt a blush come to his cheeks. _Oh Damn she is so cute when she pouts like that_ he thought as he swallowed hard to clear the lump in throat.

"Sorry Moka I wasn't laughing at you I was just thinking how much easier it was going to be for me to keep my vow now."

Moka arched her eyebrow at him "what do you mean easier." She asked as she noticed how Natsu was looking at her so intently with a blush on his cheeks.

Natsu chuckled again "You should know, after all you said the vision of the guild showed you how I grew up at Fairy Tail. You saw the way I was treated and its how all the members are treated so if you are here and you're other self is there…"

Moka gasped "Then when we switch I will be there." She looked at him with shining eyes "You really did it, didn't you Natsu, you found a way to make good on your vow."

Natsu's blush deepened "Ah well I am not sure how I did it Moka I am just happy it happened."

As he was talking Moka noticed that he really was happy it looked like he was about to get choked up. Laying her hand on his shoulder and smiling at him she said "Natsu I know how you did it and it was a different kind of magic." With a twinkle in her eyes she patted his chest right over his heart "your heart is too great to be denied and it made what you couldn't do with your magic happen. I cannot thank you enough."

Natsu was blushing harder every second. Damn she is just so cute I can't stand it he thought as she thanked him one last time. Then to his surprise she reached up and softly griped the back of his head at first this confused him but then it hit him _oh I see she wants some of my blood_ he thought as she tilted his head.

His mind almost melted down when rather than feeling her fangs on his neck, he felt her soft lips on his. His blood turned to Magma in his veins as she kissed him. Just as he thought he would melt from pleasure he felt her hand reach into his pocket and pull something out that was when he heard the soft metallic click.

A/N

That's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I would like to take a moment and thank everyone that took the time to review. It means a lot and I really appreciate it.

Also a special thanks to** Crazybearfaria** as my first reviewer and one of the writers I follow (he has a great Rosario to Vampire series that I would highly recommend). I cannot thank you enough for your advice and I will be trying to implement it into my story. This should be the last chapter with a large amount of just talking. Now that I have setup Natsu and Moka where I want them to be the action can start.

Until next time,

Valimesh


	5. Chapter 5

Rosario to Wait What?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original works only any OCs that may appear later.

Earthland

Makarov sat at the guild bar drinking a beer and shaking his head. _Natsu my boy you sure have an eye for the ladies_. He had taken Moka to the infirmary to rest, after she had told the guild her story. The poor girl was exhausted and after hearing her story, Makarov had decided to make sure both sides of her were welcome here in the guild. As he thought this, he suddenly snorted. _Yeah right like it was my decision to start with, as soon as the guild had heard her story they practically adopted Moka on the spot. God help any fool that crosses that sweet girl._

_Hmm yes she is sweet, but according to what she said her other half was not as sweet, but rather an S class super monster._ Makarov snorted again as he realized, _Well at least she should fit in with everyone else._ As he started to lower his beer mug to the bar, he noticed the mug's shadow lengthen and stretch toward the infirmary. The entire guild fell silent as shadows seemed to bend and stretch in the wrong directions.

Next the chill hit. Each of them felt as though they had just been shown their own grave, and it was eager for them to occupy it. Lastly they felt an over whelming battle aura that spread through the guild. Oddly enough this calmed almost everyone down, as it was similar to another battle aura that they felt all the time.

The sole exception to the battle aura's calming effect was Erza. She sat with her bite of strawberry cake half way to her mouth and a puzzled expression on her face. What was this strange pressure she was feeling? She was torn between the almost over whelming need to give in to the pressure, and the need to rebel against it. As her two conflicting emotions warred with each other, she turned and looked at the origin of the pressure… the infirmary.

Moka opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. It reminded her of a hospital room with only a few beds and a cabinet of supplies. As she woke up, Moka felt an odd detachment wondering if everyone would accept her here. She had almost made it to the door when she suddenly felt her Yokai sky rocket. Looking down she saw shadows streaming under the door, and flowing to her feet. To say she was surprised was an understatement; while she knew Natsu's home world was a place rich in magic, she never expected it to be compatible with Yokai.

Her power which she had always taken for granted, was now in a state of flux. To test what she was feeling she tried to draw on the power around her. The response was instant, the flow of shadows increased till they were whipping around her like a vortex. With a shiver of enjoyment Ura-chan licked her lips. _Oh this would do just fine_. While nowhere near as satisfying as drinking Natsu's blood, the shadows did give her a fair amount of power. Feeling more confident that she could ever recall, Moka opened the door to the guild.

Erza gasped as Moka stepped out of the infirmary. If her battle aura had been intense before it was monstrous now. As Moka walked down the stairs to the first floor the shadows seemed to move with her. Makarov finally blinked when Moka stopped in front of him."Master Makarov I presume." She said with a smile.

Makarov mentally shook himself to clear his mind "Yes, and you are the other half of our newest recruit correct?"

Moka snorted in a very unlady like way "Other half indeed." Looking around the guild she states, "Nothing really seems to phase you all, does it?"

Chuckling Makarov said "quite the opposite I think your arrival has phased everyone here."

Moka turned and looked over the guild. Everyone was staring at her with a look of awe on their faces. It took a moment for that to sink in, there was not a trace of fear in the room. Everyone was surprised and properly impressed with her power, but no one was afraid of her.

Scanning the crowd, her eyes came to rest on a scarlet hair mage in armor sitting with a fork full of strawberry cake still half way to her mouth.

A smile graced Moka's lips as she sauntered over to Erza's table "Erza Scarlet if I am not mistaken" Moka stated as she extended her hand across the table.

Erza blinked and finally lowered her fork full of cake back to the plate. "Yes that is correct Moka." Now Erza was confused. _How in the devil does this other Moka know my name and what does she want with me?_ Erza thought as she shook the offered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet someone that Natsu credits with being one of the reasons he is so strong. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of sparing with me?" Moka said with a smile her fangs gleaming wickedly in the afternoon light.

A snort from across the room diverted Moka's attention. She heard a girl holding a wine barrel murmur. "Gods she is as dumb as Natsu, always having to challenge the strongest person they can find."

Erza blinked and found herself staring at a shadowy after image of Moka. Faster than the human eye could follow, Moka was across the room and in front of Cana with a scowl on her face. "You said something about Natsu?" Moka demanded as her eyes began to glow a menacing crimson. Cana swallowed hard trying to remove the lump in her throat, as she suddenly found Moka almost nose to nose with her. There was a large whump as Cana's wine barrel hit the floor, and the guild drew a collective breath as the sudden display of power.

Cana sat there mesmerized by Moka unable to move. As she looked into the eyes of a predator, one that she knew instinctively, she could not match.

Across the room Erza finally found her voice "I would be glad for the chance to spar with you Moka. If you will join me we can move to the forest, outside town to spar. That way no one will be drawn into our match by accident." Erza said with a smile. _Oh yes according to what I have just seen this will be a very entertaining match._

Yokai Academy

Omote slowly woke up to find warmth on her lips, along with something moving inside her mouth. As her brow scrunched up and her eyes opened, she was treated to an up close view of Natsu's face. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be quite happy. As Moka's awareness came back to her in stages she became aware that she was in Natsu's arm, then she realized the thing in her mouth was Natsu's tongue.

Heat flooded her body and she found herself short of breath. _OH MY GOD this is my first kiss and it's with Natsu. I don't know how you did it but THANK YOU Ura-chan!_ She wrapped her arms more tightly around Natsu and returned the kiss with interest. Upon her increased participation in the kiss Natsu moaned softly into her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and her knees felt weak on hearing this. In addition to, making her feel this way his moan carried a large amount of heat which she eagerly accepted.

Everything was perfect until she cut her tongue on Natsu's fang. Flinching she started to retract her tongue, as she did Natsu growled and started to suck on the blood that flowed from the cut. She looked at Natsu and noticed small scales under his eyes. She reached up and rubbed the back of his head. His eyes opened and if she had not been in the middle of a kiss she would have gasped. His eyes were solid onyx other than the small draconic red slit in them.

When Natsu opened his eyes he realized that he was now kissing the other half of Moka and she was kissing him back with passion. He was shocked to discover that he was practically sucking her tongue down his throat. Easing up and slowly ending the kiss he could not take his eyes off her, as they pulled apart she let out a contented sigh accompanied by small puff of golden flames.

"Eep sorry I don't know how that happened." Moka said with a blush.

Natsu continued to smile and said "Don't worry, happens to me all the time."

She wanted to be mad at him for that comment, but with his happy smile she just could not make herself stay mad. "Natsu you're so mean" she said with a pout.

_Oh fuck me, not this side of her too. I swear I am going to die from how cute her pout is. _Eyeing the setting sun Natsu spoke. "Come on Moka let's get back to the school it's getting late." Moka smiled and with a soft nod they started back toward the school, as they went Moka told Natsu of how she became a member of Fairy Tail.

Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer I promise.

Valimesh


	6. Chapter 6

Rosario to Wait What?

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original works only any OCs that may appear later.

Earthland

Most of the guild had followed Erza and Moka to the outskirts of town to watch their match. Moka look around the clearing at all of her new guild mates. _Unbelievable that this many people would be around me in my unsealed state, without giving me a second thought._

"Moka has Natsu said anything about how sparing works with our guild?" Makarov asked, when Moka shook her head no, he proceeded to explain that the fight would go on until one of them could not continue or he stopped the match. He then asked both girls if they were ready at their confirmation he raised his hand then dropped it quickly as he yelled "Begin".

Erza was a coiled spring when the word _"begin"_ left the master's mouth. She was in motion requiping her normal armor for her black wing armor she accelerated toward Moka at an amazing speed.

Waiting till the very last second Moka ducked under Erza's and lashed out with a kick to the side causing Erza to grunt slightly.

Erza quickly turned around while requiping to her purgatory armor as she swung a vicious over hand attack at Moka.

Moka used the side of her hand to strike the blade and knock it off to the side leaving Erza open. Using the follow through of her strike to the blade Moka finished the move by kicking Erza in the side of the head eliciting another grunt.

Realizing that Moka is moving too fast, Erza requips to her flight armor using her speed boost to whip around and punch Moka in the solar plexus.

Moka grunts and picks up the pace to match Erza. The guild watches as the two fight for all they are worth, each trying to gain some advantage.

_Damn it I need more speed! When she switched to that last armor set it made us close to even. I can't let her get the best of me or even a draw I need to win. _Moka ground her teeth in frustration _I should have found out more about Erza before I challenged her, but my damn vampire pride got in the way. I just_ _wanted to show Natsu I was her equal. _

Erza made a feint for Moka's legs and the quickly delivered a blow to the side of her head. _Hmm her natural speed is amazing but she is not use to having to fight at this level, however she does appear to be a fast learner. With a little work she will be a fine addition to the guild. _"Your technique seems a little rusty but I think we can work that out of you Moka." Erza said with a smile.

Moka was quickly getting irritated _I know she is not trying to be offensive to me by saying that but for some reason it makes my blood boil…. Wait my blood really does feel warm in my veins. _While dodging another blow and countering it Moka concentrated on the feeling of warmth inside her blood. _I know this feeling; this is how I felt when I was fighting against Natsu what did he call it again? Oh yeah 'I'm all fired up' is what he would say. I think I understand his blood, I drank is responding to the fight. Blood lust or the desire to do battle, ok here goes nothing._ Moka opened herself up to the warmth she felt and accepted it as a part of her.

_Ok enough toying around, now that I have gauged her fighting capabilities I can take her down. _Erza smile with satisfaction confident that it was her win. That was when she felt a slight shift in Moka's style. Erza found herself dodging a complicated set of punches, which suddenly seemed to have more force behind them.

Moka was feeling giddy, the sensation of fire, or of being the fire, she had gotten when she drank Natsu's blood was now roaring inside her. Her body felt so light and powerful. This feeling, almost like Natsu was standing there by her. It was intoxicating.

Erza blocked dodged blocked while looking for an opening to counter attack. Growling slightly when she found none. _What the hell? A moment ago I had her right where I wanted her now she is pushing back. Also what is up with her eyes? They look like they did when she threatened Cana._

Moka found herself growing impatient. Pulling deeply on all the shadows in the area, she started to press her attack. Putting her full force behind the blows Moka launched into a vicious combination of kicks and punches.

Feeling herself losing ground Erza requiped to her adamantium armor just in time to catch Moka's final punch of the combination. _What the hell? She dented my shield this is not the same person I was facing a moment ago. _A vein popped on Erza's forehead. _Ok no more playing nice._ Erza, now pissed off, used the shield peace on her left arm to block Moka and then slammed the shield segment on her right arm into Moka's face.

Tasting Blood in her mouth from the shield blow Moka growled _that little bitch hit me with her shield! Damn her she will pay for that._

Those watching the fight felt a sudden shift. Gone was the friendly sparing match… the two women on the field now were pissed. Almost faster than the eye could follow, both Moka and Erza blurred toward each other. Just as they were about to clash, a giant hand came down between them. Alright you two that's enough. Makarov's Titan magic enhanced voice boomed.

Moka skidded to a halt a mere inch away from his hand while Erza simply stopped. "I am sorry girls, but I am going to have to call this one a tie and have you two calm down before sparing anymore.

"Yes Master" Erza said and slowly walked over to Moka. "You surprised me there Moka, the fight was better than I thought it would be. I look forward to a rematch some time soon."

Moka licked the blood from her split lip and smiled coldly at Erza. "I must say I was surprised, as well, Erza I can see why Natsu thinks so highly of your fighting ability. Whenever you are ready I will gladly spar with you again."

Makarov hid his smile behind an upraised hand _Hmmm looks like Erza has found a worthy rival for the title of strongest female mage in fairy tail. Oh yes thing will be very interesting with Moka in the guild._

Yokai Academy

Natsu yawned as he walked the path to school. He still could not believe the Rosary's location had been moved so that Moka was now at Fairy Tail when inside the rosary. _No clue how I managed that one. Did you help me with it Father? I know I can't see you, but ever since I got here it almost feels like you are near._

"Natsu!" Moka called as she came running up to the slayer. "I have been calling for you to wait, did you not hear me?"

"Sorry Moka my mind was wondering." He said with a small smile.

Moka felt a thrill pass over her feeling that small smile was the one only she got to see. _I love that smile or maybe it's just the way he looks at me when he smiles like that. It makes me feel safe and cared for like I am special._ As she looked at Natsu she noticed something. "Natsu where is your school bag?"

"What? Ah crap I forgot it in my room. You go ahead to class Moka I will be there in a flash." He said while giving her his signature cheesy grin.

Giggling she watched Natsu jump up on a tree and over the crowd to the wall of the school building, and then run along it back toward the boys dorm. Shaking her head at his antics she headed for the classroom.

Natsu bolted back to his room and grabbed his school bag. _Ah man I hope I can make it on time. Ok I should take the shortcut by the pond to get there quicker. _Stepping out of his room Natsu ignited his feet and took off like a shot from a gun. He was skimming along almost to the pond when a new scent hit his nose. Almost tripping from the smell, Natsu stopped and sniffed deeply a couple of times, then his cheeks went blood red. _What the hell I have never smelt it that strong before. _Being around the guild for so long Natsu had smelled the pheromones of excited girls before but never on this level if he had to describe it he would say it was almost like a girl in heat. It was with that thought running thru his head when he first heard someone crying softly.

"Please somebody help." It was barely more than a whisper but he heard it clearly and followed the sound to the side of the pond. It was there he found a girl in a yellow sweater sitting down.

"Hey you ok?" Natsu asked walking up to the girl. The closer he got to her, the stronger the pheromones were. Extending his hand Natsu said "come on I will help you up and get you to the nurse's office."

Looking up with bleary eyes the girl gave a relived sigh "Oh it's you Natsu, thank you for stopping to help me."

"No problem, but how do you know my name?" Natsu asked. _Man, I wish I had my scarf all the pheromones she is emitting has me sorta dizzy._

"_What do you mean how do I know your name we are in the same class. My name is _Kurumu Kurono." She said with a sad look.

Natsu looked at her a bit closer "My bad, I didn't know that since we have never really been introduced."

_Damn what is up with this guy he should be melting in my hands? I have pumped so many pheromones into this area that he should be a walking hard on by now. Maybe he needs a little extra push to get him moving. _Kurumu's eyes rolled almost back into her head and she fell forward almost fainting against Natsu.

Natsu quickly caught Kurumu holding her upright as he did she collapsed forward with her breasts push up against his chest. _Damn she I bet she is bigger than Lucy! What the hell am I thinking! She's sick, now is not the time to be noticing that. _Bending his knees he squatted a bit and placed one arm under her knees and the other on her shoulders then he picked her up andtook off even faster than before heading toward the nurse's office.

Kurumu smiled to herself. _Oh yeah there we go take me someplace quite and __**Try **__to take advantage of me I will feast off your lust… wait why don't I sense any lust coming off him?_ Making sure she seemed groggy Kurumu opened her eyes a bit and looked at Natsu. His face was set with an expression of concern and determination. Letting her eyes slide back closed she thought. _What the hell is up with that look? It appears like he is actually afraid something is wrong with me. He couldn't be tricked that easy could he?_

Natsu reached the school in a matter of seconds and leapt through the open second story window where the nurse's office was located. He placed Kurumu on a bed and turned to locate the Nurse. "Hey, nurse where are you?" Looking around he saw that only Kurumu and himself were in the office "Damn why is there never anyone around when you need them?" Sighing he turned back to Kurumu laying on the bed with her eyes shut.

_Come on what the hell is with this guy? I still don't feel any lust off him. I can't believe I am going to have to go this far to try and seduce him. _Kurumu moaned and in a soft voice said "It's too hot" as she wiggled a bit on the bed and started to pull up her sweater. _If this doesn't get him then he is not a male... why can't I move my hand? _Looking down she saw that Natsu had caught her hand and was not allowing her to pull up her sweater. "Natsu its hot let me take off my sweater please." She said with a small pout.

Flicker poof

Natsu gulped a bit "Kurumu please just lay still until I find the nurse to check you over". He said while looking away.

_That flicker it was so brief, and then it was gone but for just a moment I got him interested. So he is not made of steel, but what did I do to cause that second of interest? Even if it was brief it seemed powerful. _Looking up at him Kurumu saw a small blush on his cheeks' with a look of concern in his eyes. _Oh man this guy is easy to fool he still thinks there is something wrong with me. That is actually kind of sweet. I have never run into anyone like this before. Ok I think I want to get to know him a bit better he might just be my destined one._

With a large sigh Kurumu sat up "I think I am starting to feel a bit better." She said with a tired smile "thank you so much for bringing me to the nurse's office." Smiling sweetly as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head and grinned "No problem I am just glad you are feeling better. I guess I am going to head back to class. You should probably rest here a while before heading back." As he started to move she caught his hand and pulled him back to a sitting position beside her on the bed.

"You don't have to be in such a rush I won't bite." Kurumu said with a sly smile.

Natsu looked back at her with one of his grins. "I would be surprised if you were a biter too."

"Wait what do you mean if I was a biter too?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

_Aw Crap me and my big mouth! _"Sorry I mean if you were a bitter." Natsu said quickly while refusing to meet her eyes.

Kurumu's mouth almost fell open. _I'll be damn he's not steel or ignorant! He is in love with someone that is how he can shrug off my advances. I bet it's that pink haired bitch I see him walking with all the time. Well let me just take care of that. "_Oh Natsu" Kurumu cooed seductively.

"Yes?"

Kurumu placed her hands on each side of Natsu's face and pull him around to look at her. "Charm." She whispered quietly. As she looked into his eyes and waited for the spell to take effect.

Natsu looked at her in shock for a moment and then scowled "That's not a nice thing to try Kurumu." He said pushing her away.

_WHAT did he really just ignore my spell and tell me it wasn't nice? _"Umm Natsu how did you just ignore my spell."

Natsu continued to glare at her. "Any wizard knows that for a charm spell to work the person it is being cast on has to be ignorant of the spell. If they know about it the spell it won't work. Now I have a question for you. Why would a nice girl like use try to use a spell like that? There are plenty of guys that would love to go out with you."

Kurumu sat there a moment with her mouth open. _A nice girl like me he doesn't even know me. _"Riiiigghht a nice girl like me. Natsu you do know that this is a school for monster don't you?" she said with an arched eyebrow.

Natsu still scowling a bit "I know it is a school for nonhumans."

"They mean the same thing…"

"Not to me they don't." Natsu said with a growl. "Just because you are not a human doesn't make you a monster. It just means you are a bit different because you have powers humans don't."

Kurumu felt a chill run down her spine as Natsu was getting angry there was something moving behind him, something Big! "But Natsu I am a succubus what I was trying to do is how my people live. We seduce men and siphon off their lust to feed ourselves."

Natsu turned to face Kurumu again head lowered and steam flowing off him. As he raised his head she caught sight of his eyes. Solid black with red slits looking at her.

_What is Natsu? This power I feel washing over me is so scary. I take it back. He is not a man! I don't know what he is but, he is not human nor monster. _Kurumu thought as she felt the chill settle in the base of her spine.

Natsu's voice was almost a growl "that's disgusting, is there no other way for your race to feed?"

Kurumu had tears starting to fall from the fear she felt, as she had finally figured out what the outline behind Natsu was. _Oh my God is that a dragon behind him what the hell is he? _Licking her lips Kurumu answered. "There are few of my race that find their destined one and can feast off the love of their mate rather than the lust. But I have only heard of that happening a handful of times, for as long as my race can remember." The tears which had been slowly falling at first were now flowing freely and Kurumu cried with her head in her hands.

Natsu sighed as he felt his anger recede. _I am an idiot, here I am shooting my mouth off calling her race disgusting when I did even know about them a few minutes ago and now I have went and made her cry. Talk about a monster. I am one right now._

Kurumu felt a hand on top of her head and slowly looked up to see Natsu standing there ruffling her hair.

"I am sorry Kurumu I spoke without knowing anything about your kind and it was wrong of me to judge you for how your race survives.

Kurumu felt the tears slow "so you don't hate me then?"

Natsu shook his head "No I don't hate you, but you should probably hate me after I shot my mouth off like that. You were using the charm spell to make me lust for you right?"

Kurumu gave him a puzzled look "What? No, I was actually trying to pull your attention to me so I could get to know you. Everything I did before that was to seduce you." She said with a small smile "the pheromones alone would have been enough to have most men trying to take me when they saw me beside the pond."

"Oh so that was why they were so strong you were emitting them on purpose."

"Yep part of the way my race lure men in… wait you could smell them and knew what they were? But they didn't arouse you?"

Natsu blushed a bit remembering the smell "Yeah I could smell them. No offence but it smelled like you were in heat."

Now it was Kurumu's turn to blush "Umm, well, yeah that was the point but for some reason it's embarrassing to hear you say it."

"Heh sorry about that Kurumu. I just have a very good sense of smell. I could put most dogs to shame." Natsu said with a crooked smile.

Kurumu felt her heart speed up. _Wow even though he was boasting that face he made was so cute. Wait how is he turning this around on me? I am the one that is supposed to make him feel like this. _"Natsu that's not fair your sense of smell should be against the rules." She said with her bottom lip quivering in a large pout.

Flicker wash flicker poof

"Sorry about that." Natsu blush a little deeper.

Kurumu trembled. _What the fuck was that? I felt that flick and then a deliciously deep wave of lust and another flicker. I don't get it why does he keep doing that when I am not trying to seduce him but doing nothing when I try? Although, that one wave was a feast in its self, I won't have to worry about feeding again for a while. Damn it's just not fair, if I could ever turn him on just one time I wouldn't have to hunt for a year._

While Kurumu was thinking on this she saw Natsu start sniffing and then a soft smile came to his face. Just then she heard the door open and saw someone look inside.

"Oh thank goodness there you are Natsu I was so worried when you didn't come to class." Moka said and then pouted at Natsu with puppy dog eye that looked like she was about to cry.

**ROAR!**

Kurumu quickly place a hand over her mouth to hold in a moan. Her eyes were slightly dilated and her breath was coming in short raged gasps. A shudder of pleasure ran though she as she quickly devoured the roaring wave of lust that Natsu had let out.

Panting to herself Kurumu thought_ Gods that was the best meal I have ever had. Even if it was caused by this pink haired bimbo pouting at him… wait pouting? Now that I think about it those flicker earlier was when I was probably pouting. Ahh I finally get it… so that's his type._

While she came down from the euphoria of her meal she heard Natsu explaining to the bimbo why he hadn't made it to class. That's when the girl turned and looked at her.

Moka looked over at the girl lying on the bed. The girl was shaking slightly and had sweat dripping off her brow. _Oh my it does look like she is sick. _"I'm sorry I didn't know you were sick. To be honest I didn't even see you there till Natsu pointed you out."

Kurumu tried to steady her breathing. "It's alright I am just glad Natsu found me and brought me here. I am not sure what I would have done if he hadn't found me." She said giving Natsu a shy but thankful look full of heartfelt emotion.

Rumble.

Kurumu smiled as she collected the rumbling wave of lust that came from Natsu as she thanked him for helping her.

"Natsu, I passed the nurse in the hall and she will be in right away. So we should really get back to class before we miss any more." Moka said.

Natsu turned and looked at Kurumu. "So will you be ok here, if I go back to class?"

Kurumu nodded "I will be fine thank you so much for helping me, and for being so kind and understanding."

"No problem and good luck on finding the one you are looking for." Natsu said as he walked out the door hand and hand with Moka.

Kurumu couldn't help but smile at that last comment. _Oh I think I have a good idea where to look now. From what little dragon lore I know they were very primal creatures driven by instinct. Their passion for life and all that goes with it is legendary. I have no clue yet why you have a dragon watching over you Natsu and I don't care all I know is that you will be mine. _

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Valimesh


	7. Chapter 7

Rosario to Wait What?

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original works only any OCs that may appear later.

Yokai academy

Almost a week had passed since Natsu "Saved" Kurumu and now it seemed that he could not get rid of her. She was always popping up when he least expected it. Well, at least Moka didn't blame him for Kurumu's action, not outer Moka anyways. He knew that if inner Moka ever saw her antics, hell would be demanding a paycheck for what would happen.

Natsu was humming happily on his way to meet inner Moka. In the week that had passed they developed a habit of training most evenings, so he could stay in shape and help Moka get ready for taking on missions with the guild. It was a good setup for both of them, plus Natsu enjoyed the sparing with Moka immensely. It seemed the more time he spent with her the more he wanted to spend with her.

Natsu was thinking this over, when Kurumu jumped on him "Hi Natsu did you miss me?" she said as she rubbed up against him.

"Kurumu what are you doing here?" _Crap I don't have time for her games right now if Moka were to see us like this… _ Natsu's thoughts were interrupted as a huge killing intent was felt behind Kurumu.

Kurumu froze it felt as if death itself was standing behind her. Turning her head slowly a silver haired girl came into view. The girls red eyes seemed to be glowing slightly. Kurumu swallowed hard fighting the fear she felt as she looked at the girl.

Moka could feel the shadows shifting and flowing to her as she took in the scene. This girl had latched on to Natsu like a leach, and from what she could see the girl was drawing some kind of power out of Natsu. "Step away from Natsu and stop it right now." Moka grated her voice barely more than a coarse whisper.

Kurumu jumped away from Natsu as if he was on fire.

Moka continued to watch the girl as she walked over to Natsu and started checking him to make sure he was alright, so that she could kill him when she found out why he let this girl cling to him. "Soooo Natsu, who is your little friend?"

Natsu blinked and stared at Moka a little longer then mentally shook himself to free his mind up "Moka you have been hanging around Erza to much damn it. I like you the way you are, don't pick up her bad habits." Natsu said with a huff.

Moka gave a smile and soft chuckle. "I will not make any promises on that matter Natsu, after all I train and spar with her on an almost daily basis and her methods are very effective. So I can't help but pick up on some of her character."

"I don't care how much you train with her as long as you stay the same sweet girl you have been. Oh and this is Kurumu, the girl I helped by the pond last week."

Moka's eyes flashed again as she turned to Kurumu. "Oh yes the little succubus. So tell me what were you siphoning off of Natsu when I arrived?"

Kurumu blinked in surprise "Nothing Natsu wasn't excited at all so I couldn't draw any power in." She answered still more than a little startled by Moka.

Moka looked her up and down _I can tell she's not lying_. _That doesn't matter though, the little bitch dared grab my Natsu and she is damn well going to pay hell for it. "_Well, well, a hungry little succubus that can't even turn a man on, what a pitiful creature you are."

That got Kurumu's attention "Oh and I suppose you think you could do better?" she challenged.

Moka snorted "Watch and see" with that said Moka turned to Natsu with a sultry look in her eyes. "Natsu…" she cooed as she walked over to him.

Natsu gulped as Moka turned on him with hungry eyes. As she sauntered over to him with a sensual pout on her lips, Natsu felt his entire body grow hot. His heart was pounding in his chest, his mind was reeling. When Moka finally reached him and her pouty lips touched his, he nearly blacked out from the pleasure. Instantly scales appeared on his face and he took on a more reptilian look. Instincts took over and he pulled Moka to him in a bone crushing embrace as he deepened the kiss. Natsu let out a deep rumbling growl into Moka's mouth as the kiss continued and flames started to spark around Natsu's shoulder.

Kurumu lay on the ground drunkenly looking up at the couple as the rolling waves of draconic lust washed over her no longer capable of rational thought, the only thing she could manage to do was to continue sucking up the feast Moka was providing for her.

Moka was so surprised by Natsu's savage reaction that she felt her control over her own instincts slip a notch. She returned Natsu's growl with interest and nipped his lip drawing blood. She then started sucking on his lip to draw out more blood while still kissing him with animalistic fury. The scales that had appeared on Natsu's face spread down his neck and arms, as they spread a deep crimson color seeped into the scales.

Moka was so lost in the kiss she failed to notice the scales. What finally caught her attention was when one of Natsu's fangs cut her lip and he returned the lip sucking drawing blood from her lip. Her eyes snapped open and her vampire instincts took over. Only a mate strong enough to tame her would ever be allowed to taste her blood. Her reaction was fierce, she quickly pulled back both of her arms and slammed her palms in to Natsu's chest determined to knock him back several feet so she could get room to maneuver.

The blow which would have killed even most S class monsters didn't even budge Natsu. However it did get him to open his eyes. His eyes were inky black with slits of gold fire as they looked back at her.

Natsu growled menacingly as her reached up and grabbed the back of Moka's hair and then using her hair pulled her head to the side exposing her neck.

Moka slammed her palm upward in to his chin with enough force to break even a vampire's neck. Natsu didn't even grunt but rather looked at her neck as he licked his lips.

Moka was now panicking why would a dragon slayer be trying to bite her neck? As she recalled an old tapestry that hung in her father's castle which depicted two dragons trying to tear each other's necks out. Her vampire pride gave way to fear and she started to cry. "Please Natsu you are my only friend. Please don't turn on me and please don't kill me."

Even while lost in the lust of his dragon instincts Natsu heard when Moka started to cry. It nearly broke his heart when he realized that the proud Moka was so scared, that she thought he might actually kill her. With every ounce of the strength that dragon slayers are famous for Natsu reigned in his instincts. Gently pushing Moka away from him, Natsu took a few steps back and tried to slow his breathing.

"I am so sorry Moka I didn't mean to scare you." Natsu told her his voice thick with grief. "I promise I wasn't trying to hurt you either, I would never hurt you. The proof of that is I could hear your voice even when I was in that state."

Moka looked at Natsu closely she could clearly see that he was suffering for some reason but she didn't know why and what state was he in? "Natsu what was that form I just saw you in? Also if you weren't trying to hurt me just what were you doing?"

Natsu flinched at each of her question, his face growing redder and more forlorn with each query. Hanging his head in shame Natsu spoke in a voice close to a whisper. "I am such a dumb ass. I can't believe I let my instincts take control like that. I wanted to tell you in a proper way not like a dragon in heat."

Moka blushed deeply at hearing his comment about being in heat. Then it hit her _He was acting like that because I provoked him by acting the way I did. _"I am so sorry Natsu. I caused you to lose control because the way I was acting didn't I?"

Natsu flinched again at her question. Regardless of what she had done, he was the one that lost control. Natsu sighed and said "The way you were acting was exactly like I would expect a female dragon or dragon slayer to behave if they were trying to perform a mating ritual."

Moka almost fainted hearing this "So you thought I was trying to mate with you?" at his small nod Moka was starting to get pissed "Natsu I like you and you are my friend but do you really think so little of me to believe I would have sex with you on a whim?"

Natsu's head snapped up at this comment and his eyes held an angry red glow to them "Who the hell said anything about sex? I thought you were trying to initiate a mating ceremony!"

Moka by this point was completely lost "Ok but doesn't mating mean sex?"

A deep growl escaped Natsu's throat as he stepped up to her again "No a mating ceremony to a dragon is a pledge of eternal union!" he snapped and then immediately went beet red and quickly turned away from Moka.

Moka gasped "wait what do you mean by eternal union? Why would you think I would try to do that?"

Natsu sighed "I should have known I would mess this up. Moka how much do you know about dragons?"

The question caught Moka off guard and as she thought about it she realized. "Not much Natsu other than they were beings of immense power."

Natsu nodded "I thought that might be the case. Dragons are creatures of immense power just like people envision. However, what most people don't know is that dragons are also creatures with immense feeling. That is why most of the time we guard our hearts."

Moka looked at him with concern "guard your hearts, you mean like shutting everyone out?"

Natsu nodded again "It's the safest way to protect them. You see a dragon or dragon slayer will only find one true mate in their life time and once that happens they can never love another. So if they fall in love with someone other than a dragon slayer it will be a cursed love. Since dragon slayers have life spans like dragons they guards their hearts just the same."

"I think I see what you are saying Natsu. Dragons live a very long time I take it and if your only mate dies after a brief period of say a hundred year you will spend the rest of your life in mourning right?"

Natsu sighed "that is exactly right, my father Igneel was still a young bachelor of ten thousand years when he adopted me. So you can image the kind of pain it would cause a dragon slayer for his mate to be a short lived human. Not that we get a say in the matter."

"Wait Natsu you said you thought that I was trying to start a mating ritual. Does that mean what you just did was accepting the ritual or refusing it? I know you said that you were not trying to hurt me so just what was that?"

Natsu grimaced, "I know we have only been together as friends a short time, but that doesn't matter my coarse has been set. Moka my heart has already chosen you. It doesn't matter if you accept me or turn me away you are my true mate and I will love you from now to the end of time. What I was attempting to do when we were kissing was to put my dragon slayers seal on your neck marking you as mine for all time by biting your neck. I really had planned to talk this all over with you first but after you acted so forward, to show off in front of Kurumu I sort of lost it. I am so sorry Moka you deserved better than being told in this way."

Moka felt the tears in her eyes Natsu had just said he loved her and would love her to the end of time. Trembling she realized that she had hoped for this. That Natsu would be the one that was man enough to tame her. She reached out and placed her hand on his chin. Then she lifted it so that he had to look at her. "So what would you do if I returned your feelings?"

Natsu felt his heart jump at even the slightest chance she might return his feelings. "I would be the happiest man around for however long we had together. Be it a year or one hundred. No matter how short our time might be together I think I could face the rest of eternity if I knew you had loved me in the time we had."

Moka felt her heart shake like a leaf in a tempest. He didn't know she was immortal. Even thinking she was mortal he still loved her and was willing to face all the things she had feared about falling in love with a mortal. "Oh Natsu that is so sweet!" she said as she wiped the tears from her lovely red eyes.

Natsu looked at Moka with awe "so does that mean you feel the same Moka?"

Moka looked at Natsu as the hope and joy he was feeling started to over flow. "Yes Natsu I feel the same. Although I would like a little time before we perform the mating ceremony. I do love you Natsu."

The same golden flames that had burnt away her darkness started to swirl around Natsu and it was all he could do to stand still. With his big goofy grin on his face he looked at Moka with eyes full of caring. Then he sank to one knee "Then I make this vow to you, I will do my best as a dragon slayer to make you happy in every way I can think of, and I look forward to the day we can finalize the mating ritual. No matter how long we have together it will be happy times."

Moka had a mischievous sparkle appear in her eyes as she looked at Natsu. "Do you really mean that Natsu? No matter how long we have together you will continue to do your best to make me happy?"

Natsu looked confused "Yes I mean it I have given you my vow as a dragon slayer. No matter how long or short our time might be I will do my best to make you happy, and I will love you from now to the end of time."

Moka felt fresh tears prick her eyes as she bent down to embrace Natsu. "You are so sweet you silly dragon slayer. Just make sure you remember what you have said because I think you may have your work cut out for you."

"What do you mean by that Moka?"

Her smile was like the sunrise to Natsu. It was so radiant and warm. "You see Natsu you may not know it but vampires like myself are immortal."

Natsu looked at her funny. "No you're not you have a very good set of morals."

Moka started to laugh and flicked him on the forehead. "Not immoral, immortal it means unless I am killed I will live till the end of time."

Natsu's mouth fell open as he looked at Moka "So you mean I don't have to be parted from you in a few short years?"

Moka nodded "That's right we have from now till the end of time to be to gather."

Natsu quickly pulled her into a deeper embrace and rubbed his face against hers.

Moka almost fell over _who would have thought that dragon slayers purr when they were very happy?_

A short distance away forgotten by the happy couple Kurumu lay on the ground glowing with a soft red light. _What the hell did I eat? I mean I know it was lust but damn it burns my body like fire. I can't even move a muscle._

It was then she felt a presence she had hoped never to feel again. Straining she slowly turned her head to the left and saw a huge outline moving toward her. Instantly she recognized the dragon that was behind Natsu that day. "Who are you? What do you want?" she croaked out in a trembling voice.

The outline walked over to her and slowly extended a claw to touch her. When it did the outline took on depth and shape. Now she could clearly see the huge red dragon staring down at her. "I am Igneel Natsu's father. What exactly are you after from my son little succubus?"

That's a wrap to be continued.

Thanks for reading this chapter hope you enjoyed it.

Valimesh.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosario to Wait What?

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original works only any OCs that may appear later.

Yokai Academy

"I am Igneel Natsu's father. What exactly are you after from my son little succubus?"

Kurumu trembled _Natsu's father? What the hell, Natsu's father is a real dragon? _Her thoughts were quick lost as another wave of burning pain washed over her. Tears started to leak from her eyes and she almost forgot about Igneel standing over her. _Why does it hurt so much? Did I take in more power than I can handle? _Sweat rolled off her body as she felt a burning sensation of fire coursing through her veins.

Looking down at the suffering succubus Igneel shook his head. Then he gently whispered out a small incantation. When he finished, Kurumu noticed the pain was diminishing enough to speak again.

"What did you do?" Kurumu ask as she felt the pain ease off.

"I place a fire suppression spell on you so that we could speak for a few minutes."

"Fire suppression? I wasn't siphoning fire I was trying to extract….uh… "She quickly realized her mistake while speaking.

Her statement was cut off by Igneel's chuckle. "Actually you have, even if you don't realize it. To make things worse, YOU have taken something from a dragon without its permission, and that act can easily cost someone their life."

Kurumu looked confused " you are saying, I have siphoned fire? Also what did I take from a dragon without permission? I mean you are the only dragon I have ever met and I don't think I have taken anything from you."

"I am the second dragon you have met. My son was the first."

"Wait, Natsu is a dragon?"

"Humans call his kind dragon slayers but that does not matter! He is my son, therefore he is a dragon no matter what name you choose to call him by!" Igneel said with a fierce pride.

"Ok so you are saying I took something from Natsu without his permission?"

Igneel nodded.

"The only thing I have taken from Natsu was the lust he produces when his is around that damn pink haired bimbo…."

Kurumu trailed off as she felt the ground shake with Igneel's deep rumbling growl. "I will not sit by and let you insult my son's mate in such a manner!"

Kurumu looked like she had been slapped "Mate? How? What? Wait? When? I don't understand does this mean he is lost to me." She wailed as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I can't lose him; he is the only one that can satisfy my hunger. I have even lowered myself to feeding off the lust she causes in him since he won't respond to me. Ever since I tasted his lust nothing else comes close."

She looked at Igneel with pleading eyes "I will starve to death if I am forced away from him."

"So you only see my son as a source of nourishment then?" Igneel inquired.

Kurumu flinched "not exactly you see I am sure he is my destined one, the one I am meant to spend my life with. I was always told I would know him when I found him. Ever since I met Natsu I can't bear the thought of being away from him. Just thinking about it makes me so cold." She said while shivering.

Igneel sighed "How many time have you fed from my son?"

Kurumu look down sadly "This was the fifth time and I shouldn't even need to feed yet. The sheer amount of lust I received from him the first few times should have been enough to keep me well feed for over a year." Kurumu then looked up at Igneel with horror filled eyes as the pain started to return. "Please don't remove this spell the pain is so powerful."

Igneel gave her a gentle shake of his head "I have not removed the spell. As I said you have taken something from a dragon without his permission and that always comes at a price. Dragon's lust is like a drug to your kind little succubus, and now you are completely hooked on it. If you were his chosen mate this would not be a problem as you would have an unlimited supply from which to draw. However, he has chosen another so that option in not open to you, and your body is demanding more."

Kurumu looked blankly at Igneel as small burns appeared on her skin. "So I **have** lost him then?"

Igneel nodded "When a dragon mates it is for life."

Kurumu started to cry again. "So what will happen to me now that I am forever denied him? Will I die?" she asked looking at the burns on her skin as they became more pronounced.

Igneel softly nodded "If things stay like this yes, the dragon lust you have taken in will roast you from the inside out."

Kurumu nodded with a small sad smile "Thank you Igneel for letting me know. Now please leave me to my fate." She said with the bitter sweet smile still on her face.

Igneel looked at her with surprise. "Will you so calmly accept death?"

Kurumu nodded softly "If I have truly lost him and I am going to be without his warmth that I depend on then yes I will." She said simply the burns that had spread before were now turning to blisters.

Igneel ruefully shook his head _I told you that heart of yours would get you in trouble Natsu. You have done this to yourself so don't blame me for what I have to do. _"You truly love him don't you?"

Kurumu nodded "Yes I do" she said.

Igneel sighed bitterly "Then there may be one other way. However it will be up to you to convince him, and if you can't… you will still be bound to him forever. That means that while you will be alive and healthy you will only be a servant if you cannot win a place in his heart, further more you will have to watch him and his chosen mate live happily together from now till the end of time.

Kurumu looked up at Igneel with hope in her eyes. "Are you saying there is still a chance I could be with him as more than a servant?"

Igneel looked at her carefully "I am saying that it will be up to you to win a place in his heart if you can."

"Are you willing to give me that chance?" Kurumu almost pleaded.

Igneel sighed again "Yes I will give you this chance but there are a few things you need to understand. First by accepting what I offer, you will have to make a vow of eternal service to my son. The only thing that could free you from this vow is if you win a place in his heart. Second this vow will last from now till the end of time so there is no other way out of it. Third you will be change from what you are now into what you must be to live with the dragon's lust you have taken. If these terms are acceptable I will help you."

Kurumu's body was now blistered in most places. Despite this her smile was radiant. _I have a chance to win him still; he may not be lost to me. I don't care what the cost I will take that chance. _"I accept your terms Igneel. I will do whatever I need to in order to stay near Natsu."

Igneel hung his head. _Forgive me son but I am the king of dragons. No one said your life would be easy as the prince, plus this complication you brought about yourself. _"Very well Kurumu I will give you this chance." Saying this Igneel began to softly chant again, as he did a golden chalice appeared on the ground in front of him. Igneel then cut himself and allowed his fiery blood to flow into the chalice. "Kurumu daughter of the succubus, I, Igneel king of dragons do here by offer unto you the ancient contract of service. If you accept you will be in service to the dragon prince Natsu. Swear yourself to the service of my son and receive my blessing."

Kurumu bowed before Igneel "I, Kurumu daughter of the succubus, do here by swear myself to the service of your son Natsu, from this day till the end of days or until such time as I have earned a place in his heart." She wondered at her response the archaic words flowed so naturally from her mouth as if it was imprinted in her very being.

Igneel nodded "I Igneel do here by accept your vow and your service. Now drink and seal the contract."

Kurumu picked up the chalice of flaming blood and drank every drop.

Igneel smiled grimly "Now by the lust you have take from my son, and the blood you have freely received from me I declare the contract sealed. Let the transformation take place as proof of this contract."

Kurumu's eyes widened as she felt the burning lust inside of her change to gentle warmth that flowed through her body, softly healing the burns it had caused earlier. To her surprise, she felt her wings, tail, and claws spring forth. It was then she saw a deep blue fire running along the length of her wings, lifting her tail she saw the same fire along its length. Her wings grew slightly larger and heavier as she studied them. She saw there were now scales on the back of her wings. Her tail thickened and also became scaled. Her long thin claws grew thicker also and darkened to an ebony color. The next change she felt was her teeth as her canines grew longer and sharper.

Confused she turned to Igneel "what is happening to me?"

Igneel had a large wolf like grin on his face as he responded. "Congratulations Kurumu you are the first of your kind to successfully complete the ancient contract in over two thousand years. This is a testament to the depth of the feelings you hold for my son. Kurumu, former daughter of the succubus, I, Igneel here by welcome you as the first dragon nymph to be born in over two millennium."

Kurumu gasped "Dragon nymph I thought that was simply an old legend." 

Igneel gave her a smile and a simple shake of his head. "Not a legend but rather a fact that was lost to time."

"Igneel dragon nymphs were said to be the immortal servants and concubines to dragon royalty. Are you saying this is true?"

Igneel nodded again "Yes Kurumu it is true. As I have said, it is up to you whether you win a place in my son's heart or remain his servant. However you are now linked to him, with this link you will be given power. No longer do you require lust to survive but now you will draw from all his emotions, also you can now draw power from fire. You will have to find out the rest for yourself as the dragons reward is different for each nymph."

Kurumu ran forward and hugged Igneel's leg "Thank you so much sire for this gift and for the chance to be with your son." She said as happy tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"This is no gift Kurumu; you have earned this by your loyalty to my son. Since that is the case I wish you the best of luck in winning a spot in his heart, also please tell him I said that I will always be watching over him."

"I will tell him sire." Kurumu said still unable to wipe away the large smile on her face.

"Thank you Kurumu, one last thing before I go. Nymphs are dimensional creatures like dragons are, however while it takes a dragons several centuries to learn how to use this. Nymphs are born with the knowledge. So if Natsu needs me you will have to come find me for him."

Kurumu nodded as she watched Igneel fade from sight. When Igneel had vanished Kurumu looked around and realized that things suddenly seemed a lot brighter and an entire world of smells she had never smelt before was swirling around her. Curious she walked over to a nearby window and looked at her reflection. The deep blue fire still pulsed and glowed around her wings and tail, also there was a faint halo of the same fire over her head. Her nails once long and straight now were curved and dark almost like over sized tiger claws one last change she saw was that now she had long pearly white fangs.

All in all she realized that she was several time stronger that she had been as a succubus. _Now I have no reason to be scared of that vampire bitch, I can take her on as an equal and win Natsu back_. A deep smirk made its way to her lips as she snapped her wings and flew skyward. "Oh Natsu where are you my prince?"

A/N

Dragon Nymphs – Powerful servants and concubines to dragon royalty. These creatures were born from various Yokai who but one means or another became dependant on dragons. While once plentiful when dragons roamed the earth they have not been seen since. Due to this fact most Yokai think them only legends.

Looks like things just got complicated and so soon after Natsu confessed.

Hope you all liked the chapter see you again soon.

Valimesh.


End file.
